Un instant d'éternité
by Halloween Wishes
Summary: Leurs chemins ne se sont croisés qu'un bref instant, une seconde à peine dans l'éternité des shinigami, mais ce moment fugace fut suffisant pour changer tout ce qu'on pensait connaître. Quand l'Histoire elle-même n'est que tromperie et mensonge, vers qui se tourner pour découvrir enfin la vérité cachée sous des siècles de perfidie? Certainement pas Aizen, n'est-ce pas! Et pourtant!
1. Her last wishe

Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.  
L'idée, toute bête, m'est venue alors que je relisais d'anciens chapitres de Bleach en me demandant ce qui se serait passé si ce que nous pensons savoir n'était qu'un mensonge. Voilà la réponse.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ni Bleach, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, sinon vous pouvez être certains que les choses se seraient passées autrement. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Tite Kubo pour m'amuser et essayer de vous faire plaisir.

Bonne lecture. **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

 **Her last wish.**

 _Le temps passe, il emporte avec lui tout ce que nous avons de plus cher, ne nous laissant que nos souvenirs comme seules preuves de leur existence. Mes souvenirs ne sont pas tous joyeux, mais ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis et je ne regrette rien. Hormis une chose: le peu de temps qui nous a été donné. Mon temps touche à sa fin, je le sais. J'ai toujours su que ça se terminerait comme ça et je sais que quoi que tu fasses, rien ne pourra l'éviter. Mon tendre amour, j'ai été si seule pendant si longtemps, perdue dans les ténèbres, et tellement peu de temps auprès de vous deux. Juste une seconde dans l'éternité d'un shinigami, mais si cette seule seconde a suffit à changer le Destin, j'en suis heureuse._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de pouvoir changer les mondes mais je sais que tu en es capable. Si ma contribution si minime fut-elle peut t'aider à sauver la Soul Society, alors j'en serai heureuse. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te suivre plus loin, mais c'est ici que ma route s'arrête. Ces quelques années auprès de toi m'ont rendu heureuse. Plus heureuse que je l'ai jamais été. Pour ça je te remercie, de toute mon âme._

 _Je t'aime.  
_

* * *

– Eiko!  
Le cri déchira le silence de la nuit, mais seul l'écho vide de sa propre voix lui répondit. Le cœur battant, il accéléra l'allure, filant dans les hautes herbes avec la légèreté et la promptitude d'un coup de vent. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Ils avaient tant de choses à faire, tant de plan à monter, tant de revanche à prendre. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Il ne le permettrait pas.

– Eiko!  
Bon sang, où était-elle? Il ne sentait pas son reiatsu ce qui ne l'aidait pas à calmer l'angoisse sourde qui s'emparait de lui. Elle était pourtant sensée être dans ce secteur. L'avaient-ils emmenée autre part? Si c'était le cas, il avait peu de chance de les retrouver. Comment avait-il peu se laisser berner de la sorte? C'était de sa faute. Il avait été trop confiant. Il n'avait pas vu la menace à temps. Et maintenant … Il risquait de la perdre.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il courrait. Il ne savait même plus où il était. Son esprit était dominé par une seule chose: la peur. Oh il n'avait pas peur pour lui, non. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Plus il mettait de temps à la retrouver, moins Eiko avait de chance de s'en sortir. Les assassins lancés à ses trousses n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Ils n'auraient aucune pité pour la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas de taille à leur faire face. Elle était forte, il le savait, mais les tueurs envoyés pour l'éliminer ne jouaient pas loyalement. Elle n'était pas préparée à se battre contre ça. Personne ne l'était.

Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il la trouva enfin. Sa course s'interrompit au bord d'un cercle piétiné dans l'herbe haute. Au centre de ce cercle, le corps inanimé de son amante. Trop tard! Il arrivait trop tard. Il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Serrant les poings au point de se faire mal, il s'approcha lentement du corps de la jeune femme. Il eu peine à la reconnaître. Ses long cheveux roux, habituellement si soigneusement tressés, étaient emmêlés, poisseux de sang coagulé. Son corps svelte aux courbes généreuses semblait brisé, comme si un marteau géant l'avait fracassé. Du sang maculait sa peau pâle et son visage angélique.

Tandis qu'il avançait au centre du cercle, il nota machinalement quatre jeux d'empreintes. L'une était restée au bord du cercle comme si son propriétaire avait refusé de participer au massacre. Deux autres faisaient plusieurs fois le tours de la scène sans y pénétrer mais sans laisser à la victime le loisir de pouvoir s'échapper. Il semblait que Eiko n'avait même pas tenté de s'enfuir, elle était restée sur place pour faire face avec le courage qu'il lui connaissait. Et elle s'était battue avec le dernier membre du quatuor. Il connaissait parfaitement son identité. Se laissant tomber au sol près du corps de la jeune femme, il se jura de lui faire payer ce meurtre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

– Eiko!  
Sa voix, habituellement si forte et assurée, se résumait à un murmure rauque à peine reconnaissable. Tendant une main vers la tignasse rousse poisseuse de sang, il souleva délicatement la tête de la jeune femme. Un gémissement lui échappa, le faisant sursauter. Les beaux yeux verts d'Eiko s'ouvrir, mais un voile opaque obscurcissait ses pupilles. Un instant elle fixa le vide avant de faire un effort pour se focaliser sur son sauveur. Un faible sourire orna son visage ensanglanté.

– Sôsuke …  
Un murmure à peine audible. Il dû retenir sa respiration pour l'entendre.

– Contente que tu sois là … Tellement peur de mourir toute seule.

– Ne dis rien. Je vais te soigner.  
Elle secoua faiblement la tête.

– Trop tard… Plus de force… Tellement fatiguée… Si froid.  
Il la souleva pour la caler contre son torse, comme quand il la serrait dans ses bras lors de leurs rendez-vous secrets.

– Kyoko?

– Je veillerai sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Personne ne lui fera de mal tant que je serai vivant.  
Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea un instant et un long filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

– J'ai tous … préparé.  
Sôsuke se demanda ce que ça voulait dire.

– Je t'aime.  
Il ne répondit pas. Non parce qu'il ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'il en fut incapable. Un froid glacial semblait l'avoir entièrement figé. Il venait de comprendre que c'était terminé. Ces mots seraient les derniers de la jeune femme. Un instant plus tard son souffle se figea et les dernières trace de son reiatsu s'estompèrent progressivement.

Il resta un long moment immobile, à genoux, serrant le corps sans vie contre le sien. Quand il parvint à se convaincre qu'il devait bouger, la peau d'Eiko était déjà froide sous ses doigts. Il l'allongea sur l'herbe gorgée de sang et resta un instant à l'observer avant de tourner les talons. Il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ça mais c'était nécessaire. Il savait qu'il devait s'en aller avant d'être découvert sur les lieux de l'exécution. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la version officielle. Certainement un beau gros mensonge bien dégoulinant que tout le Sereitei avalerait sans se poser de question. Ça le dégoûtait. Il serra les poings. Une violente envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait le saisit mais il s'en abstint. Il savait qu'il ne devait laisser aucune trace de son passage sur les lieux, pas même un vague soupçon de reaitsu. Il se contenta de mettre toute sa rage dans le shunpô qui le ramena vers le Seireitei.

Entrer dans la ville ne lui posa pas le moindre problème. Il était un shinigami, un officier qui plus est, il avait le droit d'entrer et sortir sans provoquer le moindre incident. Toutefois, dès qu'il arriva à hauteur des premiers bâtiments, il prit soin de s'envelopper dans ses illusions afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il n'était pas sensé être dehors à cette heure dans un shihakushô imbibé du sang d'une de ses subordonnée qui venait d'être secrètement exécutée par les fidèles chiens-chiens du Central 46.

Il sauta de toits en toits jusqu'à la caserne de la cinquième division mais ce n'est pas chez lui qu'il rentra. Parcourant les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur, il se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'occupait encore Eiko quelques heures auparavant. Il s'introduisit dans le petit logement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller la nounou qui dormait dans la salle principale, et se dirigea vers la chambre. Faisant coulisser les shoji, il découvrit un futon dans lequel une petite fille dormait paisiblement, inconsciente du drame qui venait de se produire. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle sans se soucier du piètre spectacle qu'il aurait offert à la gamine si elle se réveillait.

– Kyoko-chan!  
Il tendit une main encore souillée du sang de Eiko vers le petit visage innocent de la fillette et balaya une mèche de cheveux châtain tombé sur son front.

– Je te promets qu'il paieront pour tous ce qu'il nous ont fait subir. Je les détruirai tous.  
Les petites lèvre de la fillette s'ouvrirent un instant avant de s'étirer en un sourire béat, probablement devait elle faire un rêve agréable. Un rêve plein de Chappi et de nuages roses, dépourvu de sang et de souffrance. Sôsuke la regarda un instant avant de se lever et de quitter l'appartement en jurant à sa défunte amante que personne ne toucherai jamais à la fillette.

* * *

– Vous avez entendu la nouvelle?

– Oui, le lieutenant Tsukishima.

– Quel malheur, elle était si gentille.

– Et la pauvre petite qui se retrouve toute seule à son âge!

– Surtout qu'elle n'a pas de père!

– Oh! Bonjour, vice-capitaine.  
Le groupe de pipelettes, occupés à discuter la disparition soudaine et tragique du troisième siège de leur division, se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Aizen Sôsuke les salua d'un geste de la main en s'efforçant d'afficher un air aimable sur son visage. Il venait de passer la pire nuit de sa vie et enrageait de devoir faire comme si de rien n'était face à tous ces imbéciles de shinigami. Mais il avait une image à préserver et une couverture à maintenir. Il devait être prudent.

– Hé bien, hé bien, vous n'avez pas de travail à faire? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce sans perdre son sourire bienveillant.  
Un instant, les pipelettes se regardèrent d'un air gêné avant de s'excuser et de se hâter de regagner leurs postes. Sôsuke les regarda s'éloigner, un froncement de sourcil remplaçant le sourire sur son visage. Alors comme ça toute la division était déjà au courant? Les nouvelles voyageaient drôlement vite. Plus vite que lui.

Cachant son agacement derrière son sourire de façade, Sosuke entra dans le bâtiment principal de la caserne. La nouvelle semblait avoir envahit tous les couloirs et tous les shinigami qu'il croisa ne parlaient que de ça. Ça n'arrangea pas son humeur. Il n'y avait donc pas d'autres sujets plus intéressants que la mort d'un troisième siège? Il fallait croire que non! Heureusement, il parvint à éviter les groupes de bavards et n'eut pas à donner son avis sur le sujet. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Hirako Shinji, son supérieur. Le blond était assis derrière son bureau, son menton planté sur ses mains jointes, un air sérieux placardé sur son visage de crétin. Sôsuke comprit qu'il n'allait pas échapper plus longtemps à la réalité. S'efforçant d'accrocher son habituel air aimable et souriant sur son visage, il salua son capitaine.

– Tu es au courant, Sôsuke?  
Droit au but, ça ne ressemblait pas à Hirako.

– Ce serait difficile de ne pas l'être, répondit Aizen en se plantant face à son supérieur. Toute la division ne parle que de ça.  
Et il le regrettait amèrement.

– Si je peux me permettre capitaine, savez vous ce qui c'est passé?  
Hirako prit une longue et lente inspiration et se redressa pour appuyer sa tête contre le dossier de son siège.

– Je l'ignore. Il semblerait que le lieutenant Tsukishima ait perdu la vie au cours de sa mission au Rukongai, mais les circonstances exactes de sa mort restent incertaines. Il est probable qu'elle ait été tué par un hollow. L'un de ceux qu'elle était chargée d'éliminer.  
Sosuke resta muet un instant. Il aurait presque admiré le sang froid de son supérieur. Presque. Hélas Hirako ne faisait pas le poids face à un manipulateur aussi expérimenté de lui. Si Sôsuke n'avait pas déjà connu la vérité sur la mort de Tsukishima Eiko, il aurait pu facilement deviner que Hirako en savait plus qu'il le prétendait juste en voyant son sourire crispé.

– Je voulais te demander, Sôsuke, repris Hirako après un court silence. Tu connaissais bien Tsukishima, vous étiez amis, non?

– Oui, j'ai eu cette chance.

– En tant qu'ami, elle ne t'aurait jamais confié le nom du père de sa gamine.  
C'était donc pour ça.

– Je crains que non capitaine. Qui que soit cet homme, Tsukishima-chan ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert.  
Le regard du blond s'accrocha à celui de son subordonné. Sôsuke savait parfaitement que Hirako ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

– Voilà qui ne nous arrange pas, soupira le capitaine.  
Il pianota nerveusement le bord de son bureau du bout des doigts.

– Que va-t-il arriver à la petite, capitaine?

– En l'absence de père, nous n'aurons probablement pas d'autre choix que de la confier à la famille de Tsukishima.  
Sôsuke haussa un sourcil. Pas tant qu'il serait envie!

– Je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, objecta-t-il d'une voix douce. Tsukishima-chan n'a jamais caché la haine qu'elle vouait à sa famille, et ces gens ne faisaient pas un secret du mépris qu'elles leur inspiraient, sa fille et elle.

– Je sais bien, mais nos lois sont claires, soupira le blond. En l'absence de père, la gamine ira à la famille de sa mère. A moins que quelqu'un se propose pour la prendre en charge et que la famille accepte.  
Hirako lança un regard perçant vers son subordonné. Sôsuke, cependant, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il savait que le blond l'avait toujours soupçonné d'en savoir plus qu'il le prétendait sur l'identité du géniteur de la petite. Mais il se fourrait le zanpakutô dans l'œil s'il imaginait qu'il allait lui cracher la vérité.

– Hum, fit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Tsukishima était très appréciée mais elle avait peu de véritables amis. Elle était très secrète et ne dévoilait jamais plus que ce qu'elle voulait montrer.  
Hirako lança un regard vers Aizen qui semblait dire " _elle n'est pas la seule!_ " mais le châtain, encore une fois, fit semblant de ne pas comprendre les accusations camouflée de son supérieur.

– Tu la prendrais, toi, Sôsuke?  
Aizen cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes, se donnant un air surpris et stupide criant de vérité.

– A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais songé à l'éventualité d'avoir des enfants un jour.  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné en se frottant la nuque d'une main, d'un air contrit. Hirako le fixa d'un regard sévère.

– Cette conversation n'a rien d'anodin, n'est-ce pas, capitaine?  
Le blond poussa un profond soupir avant de s'emparer d'une liasse de papiers posée sur son bureau.

– Ce matin, les affaires personnelles de Tsukishima ont été rassemblées et placées sous séquestre pour le temps de l'enquête, comme le veulent nos lois. Parmi elles, il y avait ça.  
Il tendit les papiers à Sôsuke qui les parcouru rapidement. Il se sentit pâlir et eu du mal à empêcher ses mains de se mettre à trembler.

– Un testament?

– Ouaip, celui de Tsukishima. Rédigé comme tu le vois peu de temps après la naissance de la gamine. Et comme tu peux le constater, c'est toi qu'elle a désigné pour la prendre en charge.  
Sôsuke resta un instant silencieux, achevant sa lecture des dernières volontés de son amante secrète.

– Ce n'est pas étonnant, réussit-il à dire d'une voix neutre. Je suis son parrain.  
Hirako ne montra aucune surprise à cette annonce. Il avait probablement vérifier les registres dès qu'il avait lu ce testament. S'il ne le savait pas déjà.

– Accepte-tu cette responsabilité?

– Ai-je le choix?  
Le blond laissa passer un instant pour scruter l'expression soigneusement neutre de son vice-capitaine. Aizen était encore plus difficile à lire qu'un bouquin en braye.

– La famille s'est résignée à la prendre, annonça-t-il. Mais ils ont fait savoir que si quelqu'un d'autre la voulait, il la lui laisserait volontiers.  
Comme un vulgaire paquet, songea Sôsuke, amer.

– Non, soupira-t-il. Je vais la prendre. Elle me connaît. Elle s'habituera certainement plus vite à moi qu'à des étrangers dont elle n'a entendu que du mal toute sa vie. Et si c'est la volonté de Tsukishima-chan, je ne vais pas aller contre.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se passer une main sur le front.

– Ça va faire un sacré changement.  
Sans un mot, Hirako se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit en grand. L'un des shinigami qui attendait dans le couloir s'approcha de lui et le blond lui adressa un signe de tête. Un instant plus tard, le shinigami revenait en compagnie d'une femme en civile tenant une petite fille par la main. Dès qu'elle le vit, la gamine se rua vers Aizen.

– Dada!  
Elle agrippa le hakama du vice-capitaine de ses petit poing et plongea son visage dans le tissu rugueux. Un hoquet sonore se fit entendre.

– Mama est partie, fit la gamine d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je veux voir mama.  
Il fallut tout le self-control dont Sôsuke était capable pour ne pas aussitôt serrer la petite dans ses bras. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, la détachant de son hakama. D'immenses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le vert se posèrent sur lui, débordant de larmes. Les yeux de sa mère. Le cœur du vice-capitaine sembla vouloir s'arrêter.

– Oui, maman est partie, fit-il d'une voix douce en regardant la gamine dans les yeux. Mais je vais m'occuper de toi. Tu n'es pas seule, Kyoko-chan. Je suis là.  
Et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.


	2. His daughter

Second chapitre tout chaud, il vient juste de sortir du four ... euh de l'ordi.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
 **Hortensea** , merci pour ton comm, il me fait très plaisir. ^^  
N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un petit commentaire, je ne mords pas. Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre** **2**

 **H** **is daughter** **.**

 _Je me souviens encore de notre première rencontre. Tu m'as à peine regardé, comme si je n'existais pas. J'avais l'habitude qu'on me prenne pour une moins que rien, ma famille était passée maître dans cet art. Mais étrangement, cette fois, ça m'a blessé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu n'aurais dû rien être de plus que mon supérieur, un autre shinigami pour me prendre de haut, ça n'aurait pas dû me troubler. Et pourtant._

 _Je crois que j'avais déjà deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en toi, quelque chose qu'aucun autre shinigami ne semblait avoir. Peut-être que j'avais instinctivement senti cette colère, cette haine qui brûlaient en toi et que tu couvrais avec ce masque de politesse et d'amabilité qui a trompé tant de monde. Et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, c'est ce qui m'a attiré en toi. Je pense que je voulais comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un qui semblait tout avoir ressentait la même haine et la même colère que moi. Je pense que c'est pour ça que je me suis accrochée, que je ne t'ai pas laissé me tenir éloignée. Je ne te connaissais pas encore. J'étais loin de deviner tout le mal qu'ils t'avaient fait. Mais quand je l'ai découvert, je n'en ai pas été surprise._

 _C'est probablement parce que je sentais qu'on était pareil que j'ai été attiré vers toi. Instinctivement, je savais que toi aussi tu étais une âme blessée en quête de vengeance. La seule différence entre nous c'est que tu voulais détruire toute la Soul Society, alors que moi, je voulais juste essayer de la sauver._

* * *

Sôsuke était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à voir tant de monde aux funérailles d'Eiko. La majeure partie de la cinquième division était présente, et il savait que les absents avaient tous de bonnes raisons pour ne pas être là: ils étaient tous retenus ailleurs par divers missions. Une bonne partie de la treizième division avait aussi fait le déplacement, Ukitake le premier. Même Kaien Shiba, le nouveau protégé du capitaine aux cheveux blancs était là, debout derrière son supérieur, bien que Sôsuke doutait qu'il ait pu se battre aux coté de la défunte avant qu'elle ne soit transférée. Il avait presque oublié qu'avant de servir sous ses ordres, Eiko avait appartenu à cette division. Presque tous les membres de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami étaient également venues. Tous les autres étant divers amis que Eiko s'était fait dans presque toutes les divisions.

Même Hirako était là et Sôsuke enrageait intérieurement en le voyant ainsi debout devant lui, l'air innocent, comme s'il n'avait pas pris part au drame qui lui avait enlevé son amante. S'efforçant de garder un air neutre et calme, il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de fixer le dos de son supérieur comme s'il voulait forer un trou dans le kanji imprimé sur son haori. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que le blond ne se soit pas encore rendu compte du regard ardent fixé sur lui.

Un mouvement sur sa droite détourna l'attention de Sôsuke du dos de Hirako et il baissa les yeux vers Kyoko. La petite fille serrait sa main dans la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait et de grosses larmes coulaient sur sa petite frimousse sans qu'elle laisse échapper le moindre son. Sôsuke savait que la plupart des regards étaient tournés vers eux. Il savait que la majeure partie des shinigami présents prenaient la fillette en pitié. Ukitake était même venu le trouver, avant la cérémonie, pour lui assurer que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'aide ou de conseils pour élever Kyoko, il était là. Sôsuke avait accepté avec un sourire aimable en se demandant de quelle aide le capitaine pouvait être, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant!

Retenant un soupir, Sôsuke releva la tête pour suivre la cérémonie. Des prêtres s'approchaient à présent du bûcher funéraire avec des torches et en embrasèrent chacun l'un des coin. De hautes flamme s'élevèrent alors et leur chaleur baigna les premiers rangs de l'assistance sans pour autant leur apporter le moindre réconfort. Un vagissement se fit entendre et Sôsuke baissa à nouveaux la tête vers sa filleule. Les sanglots muets s'étaient transformés en cascades de larmes et bien que la petite fille essaya de rester discrète, il lui était à présent impossible de s'empêcher de gémir. Sôsuke ne put rester plus longtemps insensible à la détresse de sa pupille, il se pencha vers elle et la souleva dans ses bras pour la serrer contre son torse. Kyoko enfuit aussitôt son visage dans son cou et laissa libre court à sa détresse. Quelques murmures se firent entendre autour d'eux et même Hirako les regarda par dessus son épaule. Sôsuke n'y fit pas attention. Il reporta son regard sur le bûcher qui se consumait, les flammes léchant le corps de son amante se reflétaient dans les verres de ses lunettes, voilant son regard à celui de son supérieur.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se fichait complètement de savoir ce que le blond pouvait bien penser, il se fichait que son supérieur devine ce qu'il avait en tête. La seule chose qui comptait était le poids entre ses bras et la chaleur contre son cœur. Il avait promis à Eiko qu'il protégerait Kyoko, il n'allait pas se dérober. Même si pour ça il devait mettre sa vengeance entre parenthèse pendant quelques temps. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, que Kyoko grandisse, qu'elle puisse comprendre, qu'elle décide par elle même si elle voulait le suivre ou non. Alors seulement, il se remettrait en chasse. Et il détruirait en premier ceux qui leur avaient pris Eiko.

La cérémonie s'acheva. La foule se dispersa lentement, en chuchotant des commentaires auxquels Sôsuke ne prêta aucune attention. Il resta immobile un moment, les yeux toujours fixés sur le bûcher qui continuait à se consumer. Il ne restait rien d'Eiko à part quelques cendres qui rejoindraient bientôt le monument élevé en l'honneur des Shinigami mort au combat. Un comble! Eiko n'était pas morte en mission, elle avait été froidement exécutée sur les ordres du Chuô. Mais ça, il était le seul à le savoir, en dehors des comploteurs.

Quand il se détourna enfin des braises incandescentes, il se retrouva face à face avec Hirako et Ukitake qui semblaient l'attendre. Les lieux étaient déserts. Il s'avança vers eux et les salua avec sa politesse habituelle, avant de les remercier d'être venus.

– C'était la moindre des choses, répondit Ukitake avec un sourire indulgent. J'aimais bien Tsukishima-chan. Quel malheur qu'elle nous ait quitté si jeune.  
Sôsuke ne répondit pas. Kyoko ne pleurait plus depuis un moment. Entendant les voix inconnues, elle leva son petit visage, toujours enfouit dans le cou de son tuteur, pour le tourner vers les deux capitaines. Ukitake lui offrit un sourire doux.

– Coucou Kyoko-chan, j'ai bien connu ta maman.  
La gamine ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le capitaine de ses grand yeux turquoise.

– Tu as ses yeux, remarqua Ukitake en lui caressant la tête.

– Mama est plus là, fit la gamine d'une voix à peine audible.  
Son regard glissa du visage souriant de Ukitake pour se perdre quelque part sur le sol.

– Les méchants monstres l'ont tué.  
Les deux capitaines semblèrent surpris par cette affirmation.

– C'est toi qui lui a dit ça? Interrogea Hirako, visiblement troublé.

– Non, répondit Sôsuke en essayant de garder son calme. Je lui ai simplement dis que sa mère ne reviendrait plus. Elle m'a probablement entendu le dire à sa nourrice. J'aurais dû faire attention.  
Si Ukitake sembla se contenter de cette explication, Hirako, en revanche, fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

Sôsuke devinait sans mal à quoi il pouvait penser. Raison pour laquelle il préférait garder pour lui la révélation que la nourrice lui avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la mort d'Eiko. Cette nuit là, alors que sa mère vivait ses derniers instants, la gamine s'était réveillée en hurlant de terreur. La nourrice, inquiète et paniquée, avait eu du mal à la calmer et tout ce qu'elle put apprendre de la petite fille ce fut qu'elle avait rêvé que des monstres venaient de tuer sa mère. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte d'un cauchemar et avait remis la petite au lit après lui avoir fait boire un peu de lait chaud pour la calmer. Sôsuke en revanche savait que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. En en parlant avec la fillette, il s'était rendu compte que les monstres qu'elle lui décrivait n'avaient rien de hollow. Ceux qu'elle lui décrivait étaient bien des shinigami. Les quatre qu'il soupçonnait avoir participé au meurtre de sa mère. Eiko l'avait prévenu. Ce pouvoir courraient dans les veines de chaque femme de sa lignée depuis des siècles, le pouvoir de voir les choses avant qu'elles se produisent, la cause principale de la mort prématurée de son aimée, ça et son incroyable zanpakutô. Hors de question que quelqu'un au Seireitei apprenne que Kyoko le possédait aussi.

– Tu aurais dû être plus prudent, Sôsuke-kun, réprimanda Ukitake d'une voix douce. Cette petite est beaucoup trop jeune pour découvrir l'existence des hollow. Mieux vaut la laisser vivre son enfance tranquillement.

– Vous avez raison, capitaine, approuva le châtain. J'ai été maladroit. Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'avoir la petite avec moi. Je ferai plus attention.  
Ukitake lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

– Pourquoi lui cacher la réalité, intervint Hirako, les sourcils toujours froncés. Cette petite finira bien par découvrir dans quel monde elle vit. Lui mentir n'est pas une solution.  
Sôsuke trouva ironique d'entendre ça venant de quelqu'un participant à la création de mensonges encore plus gros, toutefois il ne dit rien. Il laissa Ukitake objecter pour lui.

– Hein petite, continua le blond sans tenir compte des protestations de son collègue. Tu préférerais connaître la vérité, pas vrai?  
Kyoko ne répondit pas. Elle fixa un instant Hirako avec des yeux ronds avant de subitement fondre en larmes et de se cacher le visage dans le kimono de son tuteur. Avait-elle reconnu l'un des quatre assassins de sa mère, qu'elle avait aperçu dans sa vision, ou sentait-elle que le blond était dangereux? Sôsuke lui-même était incapable de le dire.

– Je crois que vous lui faites peur, capitaine, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait gêné.

– C'est pas étonnant avec une tronche pareille! Fit une nouvelle voix.  
 **BAM!** Un instant plus tard, Hirako roulait au sol, une emprunte de pied bien nette au centre de son visage. Sôsuke et Ukitake se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la vice-capitaine de la douzième division, une petite chose blonde, hargneuse comme un chien enragé.

– Hiyori, protesta le blond en pinçant son nez dégoulinant de sang. Tu vas me payer ça, sale morveuse.

– T'as encore oublié le capitaine Hikifune, espèce de crétin. Elle t'attend depuis deux heures.

– De quoi tu te mêles, emmerdeuse, répliqua le blond. Je lui ai dis que je serais en retard.

– Excusez moi, intervint soudain Sôsuke d'une voix ferme. Mais j'apprécierai que vous alliez vous chamailler autre part.  
Les deux blond se tournèrent vers lui avec l'intention de lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais se figèrent instantanément. Les yeux voilés par le reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes, il émanait de lui une aura menaçante qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Ukitake les fixait tous les deux d'un air outré et même Kyoko les regardaient avec stupéfaction. Derrière le trio, les dernières structures du bûcher funéraire s'effondrèrent sur elles-mêmes dans un nuage de scories incandescentes. Les deux blonds eurent au moins la décence de paraître mortifiés.

– Désolé, fit Hirako en se levant. C'était déplacé.  
Il s'éloigna avec raideur.

– Amène toi, Hiyori.  
Son ton sec et autoritaire empêcha la blonde de protester et c'est en silence qu'elle lui emboîta le pas. Sôsuke les regarda partir avec un soupir agacé.

– Excusez mon comportement, capitaine, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Ukitake d'une voix douce. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est moi qui m'en serais chargé.  
Kyoko toujours bien calée dans ses bras bien qu'elle se fut calmée, Sôsuke s'avança vers l'escalier afin de quitter le sanctuaire, Ukitake à ses cotés.

– Tsukishima-chan t'aimais bien, Sôsuke-kun, révéla soudain le capitaine. Elle te considérait comme son meilleur ami.

– Je sais. C'était quelqu'un de bien. On pouvait lui faire confiance. Je suis honoré qu'elle m'ait désigné pour m'occuper de Kyoko-chan.

– Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi.

– Merci capitaine. Pour l'instant on en est encore à apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. C'est un sacré changement pour nous deux.

– Je veux bien le croire. Au revoir Sôsuke-kun. Au revoir Kyoko-chan.  
Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de la fillette avant de s'en aller de son coté. Sôsuke le regarda s'éloigner en se demandant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas posé de question sur l'identité du père de la petite, comme pratiquement tous les officiers qu'il avait croisé depuis la mort d'Eiko.

Sôsuke ne revit pas Hirako de la journée. Revenu à la caserne de la cinquième division, il gagna directement son appartement et déposa Kyoko sur le sol après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Le bâtiment était presque désert, ce dont il se félicita. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit pour le moment. Après s'être laissé tombé sur un coussin près de sa table de travail, il retira ses lunettes et se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant. Il allait rapidement devoir trouver un moyen de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en lui, où il finirait par faire des erreurs fatales. Tous le Gotei avait les yeux fixés sur lui, même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Eiko. La nouvelle qu'il avait adopté une orpheline s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde semblait très intéressé. Il allait devoir attendre que l'intérêt soudain des shinigami s'estompe avant de reprendre ses manigances.

Il jeta un coup d'œil morne vers la pile de papiers qui attendait sur sa table. Il avait passé les quatre derniers jours à s'occuper de Kyoko, à l'aider à s'adapter à ses appartements, à trier les affaires de sa mère et faire transporter celle de la petite chez lui. Il n'avait eu que peu de temps pour s'occuper de ses tâches administratives. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'y mettre. Tout ce dont il avait envie c'était de tuer de ses mains les salauds qui lui avait pris son amante. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

Remettant ses lunettes, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Kyoko. La petite était silencieuse, assise sur les tatamis malgré son kimono de cérémonie, elle regardait un petit scarabée luisant ramper sur le sol. Elle avait passé les quatre derniers jours ainsi. Prostrée dans son mutisme, ne parlant qu'à Sôsuke, calme et effacée. Un peu trop au goût de son tuteur. Aucun enfant ne devrait être aussi refermé. Bien qu'il comprenne parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, Sôsuke aurait presque préféré qu'elle fasse de grosses colères et hurle en se roulant par terre ou en cassant tout ce qui l'entourait. Son calme était presque effrayant pour un enfant si jeune.

– Kyo-chan, tu ne voudrais pas …  
Un bruissement semblable à un coup de vent l'interrompit. Un instant plus tard un homme en uniforme de shinigami se dressait au beau milieu de la pièce. Kyoko poussa un cri et se précipita vers Sôsuke pour se réfugier dans ses bras.

– Aizen-sama, salua le nouveau venu.

– Kaname. Tu as fait peur à Kyoko.  
La fillette risqua un œil au dessus des bras de son protecteur. L'homme qui venait d'arriver était grand et avait la peau noire comme la nuit. Et ses yeux était étrange.

– Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Kyo-chan. Kaname est un ami.  
Ça n'incita pourtant pas la fillette à sortir de sa cachette.

– Je voulais présenter mes excuses pour n'être pas venu aux obsèques de Tsukishima. J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas ma place. Après tout, on était sensé ne pas se connaître.

– Tu as bien fait.  
Kyoko fourra à nouveau son visage dans le kimono de son tuteur, ne voulant visiblement pas entendre parler de la disparition de sa mère.

– Que faisons nous, à présent? Demanda Kaname après un instant.

– Rien. On attend que l'attention des shinigami retombe. Hirako est encore plus suspicieux que d'habitude. Sans compter que la majorité du Gotei semble très intéressé par Kyoko et moi.  
Le regard vide de Tôsen resta fixé sur un point indistinct quelque part au dessus de l'épaule gauche de Sôsuke, mais le châtain le vit serrer la mâchoire comme pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque qui pouvait lui valoir de sérieux ennuis.

– Quelque chose à dire, Kaname? Demanda Sôsuke d'une voix tranchante.  
Le Noir hésita un instant:

– Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avoir accepté de garder la gamine? Elle attire inutilement l'attention sur vous. Elle va vous compliquer la tâche. C'est un poids inutile dans notre quête.  
Ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Sôsuke le cloua sur place d'une brusque décharge de reiatsu. Des gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur le front de l'aveugle.

– Tu aurais voulu que je laisse ma propre fille entre les mains d'inconnus qui en auraient fait l'un de ces stupides shinigami incapable de penser par elle même et de voir la vérité entre leurs mensonges. C'est ce que tu es en train de me dire, Kaname?  
Sa voix était calme mais tranchante comme une lame. Tôsen déglutit avec difficulté.

– Non, vous avez raison, Aizen-sama. C'était stupide de ma part de penser ça. Mais … Excusez moi de le dire, la petite représente tout de même une complication. Comment être certains qu'elle ne fasse rien qui puisse vous nuire? Même sans le vouloir. Les enfants son aisément manipulable. Sans parler de cette femme qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle va venir régulièrement chez vous, comment être certain que ce soit pas une espionne?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je m'en suis déjà occupé.  
Kaname resta un instant muet.

– Vous voulez dire que …

– Elle est sous l'influence de Kyoka Suigetsu, oui.  
Le Noir semblait surpris.

– Depuis quand?

– Le moment ou Eiko l'a engagée pour s'occuper de Kyoko-chan. Quand à Kyoko, je ne me fait aucun soucis. Vu ses réactions devant Hirako et quelques autres, elle sait instinctivement de qui elle doit se méfier.  
Kaname resta un instant muet.

– Vous ne voulez pas dire que …

– Si Kaname, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire.  
Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux vers la fillette qui venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son père, épuisée par sa journée et ignorante du danger qui les guettait tous les trois dans les couloirs étroits et les bureaux fermés du Seireitei.


	3. Her world

Et de trois. Les aventures de Sôsuke et Kyoko continuent.  
Je sais que c'est demander beaucoup mais j'aimerais tellement que vous preniez un petit instant pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic. J'ai des lecteurs mais peu d'avis, je n'arrive dont pas à me faire une idée sur ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas. Si vous pouviez m'aider à comprendre, je vous en serait reconnaissante.  
Merci **Hortensea** pour ton comm, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a donné envie de continuer. Je suis contente que la fic te plaise. Les autres personnages arriveront au fur et à mesure du développement de l'histoire. Pour Hinamori, je ne suis pas encore certaine mais je ne pense pas faire d'elle une cruche comme c'est souvent le cas. Je ne suis pas très fan de ce personnage mais elle ne mérite pas ça. ^^  
J'espère que ça te satisfera.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **H** **er** **world** **.**

 _Quand j'étais enfant, mon père ne me regardait jamais, mes frères ne parlaient pas et même les serviteurs me considéraient comme une nuisance. Je pensais que c'était parce que ma mère était morte en me donnant la vie. Je leur avais pris quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient, je ne méritais pas leur attention. Je me contentais de rester dans mon coin et de ne déranger personne._

 _Ma première vision remonte à l'année de mes cinq ans. Je jouais dans ma chambre, seule, comme toujours, quand j'ai soudain vu devant moi mon frère aîné s'entraîner au maniement du sabre. Je n'ai pas compris. Je l'ai regardé comme si je ne pouvais pas baisser les yeux et je l'ai vu mourir, transpercé par sa propre lame qui venait de se briser sur le tronc de l'arbre lui servant d'adversaire. Je n'ai rien compris. Affolée je me suis précipitée vers les jardins. J'ai essayé de le prévenir mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Impuissante, j'ai vu l'accident se répéter sous mes yeux sans comprendre. Mon frère est mort en quelques seconde dans une marre de sang. Mon père en a été anéanti._

 _Quelques mois plus tard, ça a recommencé, cette fois ce fut mon autre frère que j'ai vu mourir. Il avait toujours été de constitution fragile et tombait régulièrement malade. Cette fois cependant, c'était pire qu'auparavant et les médecins avaient peu d'espoir. Je me suis rendue à son chevet pour l'aider et après quelques minutes, il était mort. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que naisse ma "malédiction". Puisque j'étais toujours là quand un membre de la famille mourrait, mon père a décrété que j'étais maudite, que je portais la mort en moi et m'a encore une fois rejeté._

 _Personne n'a plus osé s'approcher, de peur que la malédiction ne les touche. Mais toi … Tu n'y a pas cru. Tu en a ri, comme si c'était la meilleure blague que tu ai entendu. Et pour me montrer que tu te moquais bien de ce qu'on disait, tu m'a serré contre toi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me prenait dans ses bras. La première fois qu'on me traitait comme quelqu'un d'important. Je me suis sentie si bien. Pour la première fois j'eus l'impression d'être vivante, d'exister. Et ce que j'avais vécu jusque là, n'avait plus aucune importance._

 _Tu m'en avais libéré._

* * *

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que l'intérêt des shinigami ne commence à s'estomper. Plusieurs semaine pendant lesquelles père et fille eurent le temps de s'habituer l'un à l'autre. Kyoko connaissait Sôsuke depuis sa naissance, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle savait aussi qu'il était son père, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi ça devait rester secret. La perte de sa mère la laissait toutefois proie à une tristesse que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser. C'était une enfant calme, agréable, qui passait des heures à gribouiller des dessins ou à observer les oiseaux dans les branches des arbres. Sôsuke aurait quand même préféré l'entendre rire et la voir courir partout comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Elle venait parfois le retrouver dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec Hirako même si elle refusait toujours de se laisser amadouer par le capitaine. Elle s'installait dans un coin près de son père et gribouillait sur les feuilles qu'il lui donnait. Comme elle ne faisait pas de bruit et ne les dérangeait pas, Hirako avait décidé de laisser faire. Mais Sôsuke avait remarqué qu'il les observait souvent à la dérobé quand il pensait que son subordonné ne le voyait pas. Si la division semblait avoir adopté la gamine comme mascotte, il semblait que son capitaine se méfiait toujours autant d'eux.

Ce à quoi Sôsuke ne s'était pas attendu en prenant la responsabilité de la fillette, c'était la soudaine admiration dont il était à présent l'objet. Il n'était pas un inconnu au sein du Gotei et son masque d'amabilité et de politesse soigneusement élaboré lui avait permis de se faire admirer et respecter de nombreux shinigami même en dehors de la cinquième division. Il avait travaillé dur pour se faire passer pour un shinigami honorable et respectueux des lois du Seireitei et de l'autorité du Chuô mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que devenir père célibataire pouvait l'aider dans ses plans. Il fallait dire que les circonstances de la mort d'Eiko et de l'adoption de Kyoko avaient aidé. Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que la plupart des femmes shinigami l'élèvent pratiquement au rang de modèle. La dernière édition du magasine de l'Association des Femmes Shinigami l'avait même propulsé au rang de père idéal. Ça le faisait rire doucement mais si ça l'aidait à affirmer son image et préserver sa couverture, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Au fil des semaines, son quotidien chamboulé par l'arrivée de Kyoko chez lui repris une tournure plus calme et tous les deux se créèrent de nouvelles habitudes. La fillette ne se réveillait plus en pleine nuit en appelant sa mère, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'endormir seule. Tous les soir, il s'installait derrière sa table de travail pour terminer sa paperasserie, lire ou échafauder ses plans et tous les soir Kyoko s'installait sur ses genoux et le regardait faire en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir, rassurée par sa présence. Dès qu'elle sortait des appartement de son père, toute la division semblait tomber en admiration devant elle, ce qui semblait encore l'effrayer. Elle ne parlait pratiquement à personne, même plus à sa nourrice et semblait se méfier instinctivement des shinigami. Sôsuke ne s'en étonnait pas. Après tous si elle avait vu le meurtre de sa mère en vision, elle savait que les assassins portaient l'uniforme noir des shinigami, et l'haori blanc des capitaines. Pour elle, ils étaient les monstres ayant tué sa mère. Sôsuke espérait que ça ne provoque pas d'esclandre. Il n'avait aucune intention de répondre à un tas de questions concernant la fillette et ses capacités. Et encore moins de révéler leur lien de parenté.

Il y avait tout de même des shinigami qui parvenait à trouver grâce aux yeux de l'enfant. Ukitake, par exemple, était toujours accueillit par un grand sourire, même si la petite faisait rarement entendre sa voix en sa présence. Elle semblait lui faire confiance. C'était probablement parce qu'elle l'avait rencontré plusieurs fois en compagnie de sa mère. Elle l'associait par conséquent à un ami. Les biscuit et bonbons qu'ils ne manquait jamais de lui amener n'y étaient probablement pas pour rien non plus. Elle semblait tolérer Unohana, autant que Sôsuke put en juger la fois où il l'amena à la quatrième division pour un rhume. Elle se méfiait du capitaine Hikifune depuis que cette dernière l'avait saisi dans ses bras pour lui pincer les joues, un jour en venant voir Hirako. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais Kyoko ne sembla pas apprécier l'attention. En revanche, elle refusait toujours de se laisser apprivoiser par Hirako, pas qu'il se fatigua à essayer d'ailleurs. Le blond semblait tout de même vexé de la timidité que la gamine témoignait face à lui. Elle ne l'approchait jamais de son plein gré, et se réfugiait immanquablement derrière les jambes de son père dès que Hirako faisait mine de s'intéresser à elle. Elle se montrait réservée, presque timide, avec les autres shinigami qu'elle croisait, principalement des membres de la cinquième division. Ce qui ne semblait troubler personne. Après tout, elle venait de perdre sa mère.

Il fallut quand même près d'un an pour que l'attention s'estompe complètement. Un an pour que père et fille puisse trouver le calme d'une vie plus sereine. Ni Sôsuke, ni Kyoko s'en plaignirent. Le premier fut satisfait de retrouver les ombres de ses complots et une marge de manœuvre plus confortable pour agir discrètement. La seconde se sentait plus à l'aise sans tout ce monde pour lui sauter sur le poil dès qu'elle sortait le nez des appartements de son père. Au cours de l'année, la fillette avait peu à peu retrouvé sa joie, même si elle restait calme. C'était une enfant agréable et intelligente qui s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses et faisait peu de caprices. Sa nourrice semblait craindre que l'absence d'autres enfants dans son entourage immédiat ne soit néfaste pour son développement, et, à force d'insister, elle obtint que Sôsuke l'inscrive à l'école.

Ça se passa mal. Kyko ne montrant aucune intention de se lier avec ses camarades, fils et filles de shinigami, pour la plupart, elle se retrouva rapidement mise à l'écart. Elle ne s'en serait pas plaint si plusieurs de ses camarade ne l'avait pas prise en grippe. Ça dura quelques semaines avant de se finir en bagarre ou Kyoko surpris tout le monde en faisant preuve d'une violence et d'un acharnement rare pour une fillette de cet âge. Convoqué, Sôsuke fut confronté à des professeurs très mécontents qui eurent la mauvaise idée de sous entendre qu'il n'élevait pas sa pupille correctement et qu'il avait fait d'elle une petite sauvageonne déchaînée. Si la colère du châtain menaça un instant d'écraser les impudents, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son reiatsu avant qu'il ne s'embrase. Les professeurs furent cependant bien en peine pour expliquer pourquoi il laissait des gamins harceler une fillette sans intervenir. Le plus brave, ou le plus fou, osa répondre que ça forgeait le caractère. Sôsuke se levant et, traînant Kyoko par la main derrière lui, quitta le bureau en répondant qu'il préférait forger le caractère de sa pupille par lui même. On ne revit plus Kyoko à l'école, ce qui ne sembla pas lui manquer.

Malgré cette mauvaise expérience, Kyoko ne perdit pas le goût de la découverte. Sôsuke était un grand amateur de livres et de lecture, et un excellent calligraphe, il pris rapidement sur lui d'enseigner ses passions à la fillette. Les premières leçons ne furent pas un franc succès, tout deux s'en sortant le visage et les mains maculées d'encre, mais au moins la petite et son père s'amusèrent un moment. Et puis il semblait que la petite appréciait les leçons. Sôsuke commença toutefois à s'inquiéter quand l'envie de découvrir de la fillette commença à l'entraîner hors de leur appartement, le plus souvent pendant que la nourrice avait le dos tourné. Elle s'éclipsait à toute vitesse par la porte ou par la fenêtre ouverte, quand elle pouvait l'atteindre, et explorait la division tranquillement. Plus d'une fois Sôsuke l'avait retrouvé fascinée par l'entraînement des recrues. Elle semblait aussi particulièrement attiré par les papillons de l'enfer et courrait derrière pour essayer de les attraper dès qu'elle en voyait. Le plus souvent, Sôsuke arrivait à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne trop mais plusieurs fois, elle lui fut ramenée par des membres de la division, voir une fois où deux par Ukitake en personne. Il semblait d'ailleurs toujours ravi de trouver la fillette sur sa route.

Ce jour là, cependant, ce ne fut pas Ukitake qui ramena Kyoko à Sôsuke alors qu'il retournait toute sa division à sa recherche, avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses hommes. La fillette avait disparu depuis plus d'une heure et n'était trouvable nulle part. Sôsuke travaillait à son bureau, comme souvent, quand la nourrice était arrivée affolée en disait qu'elle avait encore pris la clé des champs. Avec un soupir agacé, Hirako l'avait libéré d'un signe de tête pour qu'il aille chercher sa pupille avant de replonger dans sa paperasserie sans un mot. Sôsuke se serait cependant bien passé du regard condescendant de son supérieur.

Cette fois, Kyoko s'était aventurée bien plus loin de la division qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans personne pour la rattraper ou la retenir, elle avait suivi le papillon noir qui voletait devant elle jusque dans les rues du Seireitei. Tout à son amusement, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'éloignait de la caserne et s'aventurait dans des rues qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'eut cependant pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter. Sa course s'acheva brutalement, quand elle percuta les jambes d'un shinigami qui marchait devant elle. Déséquilibrée, la fillette tomba sur les fesses et leva les yeux pour voir un homme de grande taille, aux long cheveux brun noués en queue de cheval sous son chapeau conique, se retourner l'air surpris. Cependant c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il se pencha vers elle.

– Eh bien, qu'avons nous là. Bonjour petite!  
Kyoko cligna des yeux, le regard fixé sur l'étrange shinigami. Le papillon qu'elle poursuivait lui sorti complètement de la tête.

– Tu n'es pas bavarde! Remarqua l'homme sans perdre son sourire. C'est quoi ton nom?  
La fillette hésita un instant avant de répondre.

– Kyoko.  
Les yeux sombre du shinigami s'illuminèrent, comme s'il la reconnaissait soudain.

– Oh, tu es la petite que le vice-capitaine Aizen a adopté, c'est ça?  
Kyoko hocha la tête.

– Tu es drôlement loin de chez toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule.  
Cette fois la petite arracha son regard du shinigami pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de où elle était et encore moins de comment rentrer chez elle.

– Dada, appela-t-elle, de grosses larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Dada!  
Le shinigami se pencha vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

– Ne pleure pas, mignonne, je vais te ramener chez toi.  
Avant que la gamine ait pu réagir, il l'attrapa sous les bras et la souleva pour la caler contre son épaule, bousculant son chapeau au passage.

– Capitaine, protesta une voix.  
Kyoko jeta un regard par dessus l'épaule du capitaine et vit une jeune femme brume dans un court kimono noir les fixer tous les deux d'un regard sévère derrière ses lunettes.

– Vous êtes déjà en retard à la convocation du commandant Yamamoto!  
Son ton était chargé de reproche et elle lança un regard accusateur vers Kyoko comme si la fillette avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Kyoko se cacha aussitôt le visage dans le kimono rose du capitaine. Un parfum de fleur s'en dégageait.

– J'en prends la responsabilité, ne t'inquiète pas, Lisa-chan, entendit-elle l'homme répondre. Je ne vais quand même pas abandonner une jeune fille en détresse. Et puis, la cinquième division est sur notre route. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps de l'y déposer.  
La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre.

– Dis-moi, Kyoko-chan, Aizen-kun t'as déjà montré ce qu'est le shunpô?  
La fillette secoua la tête.

– Alors accroche toi bien.  
Sans autre avertissement, il s'élança, arrachant à la fillette un cri de surprise et de peur. Elle s'agrippa à son kimono rose comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais après trois ou quatre pas, elle finit par se détendre et regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux rond. Les rues su Seireitei défilait à une vitesse hallucinante autour d'eux et le vent hurlait à ses oreilles. C'était comme être portée par la tempête.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la caserne de la cinquième division, une minute ou deux plus tard, Kyoko riait comme si elle s'amusait bien. Kyôraku semblait satisfait de son petit effet et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand la fillette s'écria avec enthousiasme:

– Encore, encore!

– Désolé, princesse, mais je ne pense pas que ton tuteur apprécie que je te promène partout comme ça. Et si je prends encore du retard, Lisa-chan va avoir ma tête.  
Derrière lui, la brune à lunettes lâcha un grognement mécontent comme pour prouver ses dires.

– Kyoko?  
La fillette se détourna du capitaine pour voir Sôsuke approcher à grands pas.

– Dada! s'écria-t-elle en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

– Aizen-kun, salua Kyôraku avec un signe de tête. J'ai trouvé cette jolie princesse sur ma route. Je me suis dis que tu serais fâcher de la perdre.  
Sôsuke s'inclina.

– Je vous remercie, capitaine. Kyoko a réussi à échapper à la vigilance de sa nourrice et à la mienne. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouver.  
Kyôraku déposa Kyoko entre les bras de son tuteur.

– Elle est de plus en plus aventureuse.  
Ça fit rire le capitaine au kimono rose.

– Les enfants aiment repousser les limites. Ils ont besoin de découvrir le monde à leur façon. Ne soit pas trop fâchée contre elle.

–A vrai dire, je suis moins fâché contre elle que contre sa nourrice, soupira Sôsuke. Je comprends que Kyoko ait envie d'explorer son monde et de faire de nouvelles expériences mais je ne veux pas qu'elle dérange qui que ce soit.

– Elle ne m'a pas dérangé, assura Kyôraku avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce fut même un plaisir de la rencontrer.  
Un toussotement derrière lui lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps d'y aller.

– Malheureusement, je dois vous laisser. Au plaisir de te revoir Kyoko-chan. Aizen-kun.  
Après un bref salut, le capitaine et sa vice-capitaine disparurent en shunpô. Sôsuke regagna son bureau avec Kyoko, informant ses hommes que les recherches étaient finies.

Hirako leva à peine le nez de son travail quand Sôsuke entra et déposa Kyoko sur le parquet. La petite ignora sa présence, comme à chaque fois, et alla se réfugier dans un coin près du bureau de son père. Sôsuke s'installa sur son siège et tendit à la petite un carnet et un pinceau pour lui permettre de revoir un peu sa calligraphie en gribouillant ailleurs que sur le sol.

– Où l'as-tu retrouvée? Demanda Hirako après un instant de silence.

– C'est le capitaine Kyôraku qui l'a ramenée, il ne m'a pas dit où il l'a trouvé.  
Hirako resta silencieux un instant, le regard fixé sur la gamine qui se concentrait sur son écriture, de l'encre maculant déjà ses petits doigts.

– Tu devrais peut-être lui mettre une laisse, remarqua-t-il alors.  
Sôsuke leva un regard choqué vers lui.

– Capitaine?

– Comme ça, elle pourrait cavaler partout où elle veux sans que tu la perdes de vue.  
Le châtain cligna un instant des yeux derrière ses lunettes.

– Je crois que c'est une bonne chose que vous n'ayez pas d'enfant, capitaine, remarqua-t-il.  
Hirako lui lança un regard noir.

– Ça veut dire quoi ça?  
Sôsuke préféra ne pas répondre, espérant soudain que Hikifune ne parvienne pas à le faire changer d'avis. Certains homme n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour être père! Encore que, c'est certainement ce qu'on aurait pu penser de lui avant qu'il ne rencontre Eiko.


	4. His Lies

Hello! Encore un chapitre rien que pour vous.  
Les choses progressent, doucement et sûrement et Kyoko s'apprête à franchir un pas décisif dans sa vie.  
 **Hortensea:** Merci pour ton comm, il me fait vraiment plaisir, et me remonte le moral. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.  
Pour Gin, il devrait se faire attendre encore un peu, un ou deux chapitre je pense, mais pas plus. Son arrivé sera la cause de quelques troubles, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

 **H** **is** **lies** **.**

 _J'ai vécue mon entrée à l'académie comme une délivrance. C'était vrai que ma famille m'y avait envoyée pour se débarrasser de moi, certaine qu'une fois entre ses murs je ne serais plus leur problème. Ils avaient raison, l'académie se chargeant de pourvoir aux besoins de ses étudiants je n'avais soudain plus besoin d'eux. Et la division qui m'enrôlerait à ma sortie prendrait le relais. Si bien qu'une fois entrée, ils pouvaient définitivement oublier mon existence._

 _Je ne leur en voulais pas, cependant, je crois qu'il n'y avait plus en moi assez d'intérêt pour ces gens pour éprouver le moindre sentiments bon ou mauvais envers eux. Mais je compris rapidement que c'était réciproque. Ils étaient débarrassés de moi et moi d'eux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'avais pas sans cesse quelqu'un derrière moi pour me reprocher d'exister. Pour la première fois je pouvais être moi même, vivre, m'amuser, et rire sans qu'on vienne me le reprocher._

 _Mais chaque médaille à son revers. Les rumeurs de ma "malédiction" m'avaient précédées et les autres élèves de mon année semblaient se méfier de moi. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de vivre. Car pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais un but à atteindre. Je devais prouver que j'existais, que je méritait d'être là, que je pouvais devenir un shinigami comme les autres. Et ça me plaisait. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sentait vivante, en paix. Pour la première fois, j'étais libre._

 _Enfin, je le pensais._

* * *

Kyoko les passa les quinze années suivantes à apprendre ce qui lui était indispensable à l'ombre calme et patiente de son père. N'ayant pas remis les pieds à l'école, elle avait pris du retard par rapport aux autres enfants de son âge, mais Sôsuke ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Ils avaient tout leurs temps, il voulait que Kyoko se développe à son rythme sans être entravée par quoi que ce soit. Ça ne concernait pas uniquement son éducation de base d'ailleurs, car Sôsuke la laissait de plus en plus souvent se mêler aux shinigami de la division. Il n'était pas rare de la voir dans un coin de la salle quand il entraînait les troupes. Elle semblait d'ailleurs particulièrement intéressée par le maniement du sabre et fit l'un de ses rares caprices en réclamant un bokken pour imiter les recrues dans leurs mouvements. Le kido lui passait un peu par dessus la tête mais elle appréciait les effets visuels des sorts et les applaudissait toujours vivement, ce qui semblait flatter les plus jeunes shinigami. Hirako les observait de loin sans faire la moindre remarque, mais il était évident qu'il pensait que la gamine n'avait pas sa place à traîner dans les couloirs et les salles d'entraînement.

La patience et l'indulgence que Sôsuke accordait à sa fille portèrent rapidement leurs fruits, car, si Kyoko était en retard dans ses apprentissages de base, elle ne tarda pas à se montrer précoce dans d'autres domaines. Son reiatsu s'affirmait de semaine en semaine et son père se rendit rapidement compte qu'il faudrait probablement l'envoyer à l'académie plus tôt qu'il l'avait prévu. Elle n'était pas fille pour rien après tout. Pendant un moment, il craignit que l'énergie de Kyoko n'attire l'attention du Chuô et de ses sbires. Il craignait par dessus tout qu'il ne soit si semblable au sien que quelqu'un finisse par comprendre le lien les unissant réellement. Mais le reiatsu de Kyoko s'avéra d'abord ressembler à celui de sa mère: doux et bienveillant, on l'aurait presque jugé incapable de pouvoir blesser quelqu'un avec un reiatsu de ce type. C'était mal connaître la fillette. L'épisode de l'école avait fait comprendre quelque chose à Sôsuke: Kyoko était une enfant charmante et calme mais poussée par la colère ou la haine: elle pouvait devenir aussi froide et cruelle que lui. Après tout, on disait bien que la pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre!

Le premier à mettre les pieds dans le plat fut Hirako. Alors qu'il supervisait un entraînement dirigé par son vice-capitaine, il remarqua Kyoko dans un coin de la pièce. Bokken en main, elle imitait les mouvements des jeunes shinigami l'entourant. Il fut surpris de constater que sa posture était excellente et ses mouvements maîtrisés, ce qui le laissa abasourdi un moment. Bien que vivant dans sa caserne depuis sa naissance, il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention à la gamine. Elle faisait parti du décors, rien de plus. Il fut presque surpris de constater à quel point elle avait changé. La fillette pleurnicharde et peureuse qu'Aizen avait pris sous son aile semblait avoir disparue. Bien qu'ayant pas loin d'une vingtaine d'années à présent, Kyoko en parasitait dix ou onze, ce qui, somme toute était normal pour une âme. Ses performance, en revanche, n'avaient rien à envier aux recrues l'entourant. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, considérant qu'elle observait ces exercices depuis de longues années. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi une inquiétude sourde naquit dans son cœur.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée, une fois les exercices terminés qu'il lança le sujet en prenant soin de garder une allure et un ton désinvolte, comme si l'idée lui était venue comme ça et qu'elle n'avait pas tant d'importance dans le fond.

– Sôsuke, tu as déjà envisagé d'envoyer Kyoko à l'académie?  
Son vice-capitaine ne répondit pas immédiatement, que ce soit à cause de la surprise ou de la contrariété, Hirako n'aurait pu le dire.

– Oui, répondit le châtain à mi-voix comme s'il réfléchissait. Mais … je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir l'y envoyer.  
Hirako lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule et vit qu'il regardait par terre d'un air troublé.

– Après ce qui est arrivé à Tsukishima … Je ne sais pas si je veux que ma pupille devienne une shinigami et mette sa vie en danger.  
En réalité, Sôsuke savait déjà parfaitement que Kyoko irait à l'académie, bien que les arguments qu'il ait adressé à son capitaine n'aient rien de mensongers, pour une fois. La jeune fille avait elle-même évoquer le sujet plus d'une fois et demandait régulièrement à quel âge on pouvait entrer à l'académie. Sôsuke avait temporisé en lui disant qu'elle était encore trop jeune et qu'il faudrait attendre encore un peu. Mais il savait. Il savait que sa fille suivrait les traces de ses parents, elle irait à l'académie et elle deviendrait une shinigami. Ce qu'il ignorait encore, c'était le rôle qu'elle accepterait de jouer dans ses plans.

– Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant, conclut-il. J'aimerai qu'elle le reste aussi longtemps que possible. Elle aura tout le temps de découvrir la réalité plus tard.

– Tu en es encore avec cette chimère, renifla Hirako, irrité.

– C'est si mal que ça de vouloir la protéger?  
Le capitaine tourna la tête pour regarder devant lui.

– Non, évidemment. Mais nier la réalité ne la conduira nulle part.

– Si je peux me permettre, capitaine, quel âge aviez-vous quand vous avez compris?

– Je l'ai toujours su. Ceux qui vivent au Rukongai n'ont pas le loisir de se voiler la face. Les hollow ne se gênent pas pour attaquer dans chacun des districts. Pas comme ici.  
Sôsuke laissa passer un instant avant de répondre:

– Vous avez raison, admit-il. Pourtant …  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il savait parfaitement que son supérieur comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Hirako laissa échapper un grognement avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau sans rien ajouter.

La discussion en resta là, Hirako n'insista pas d'avantage, pourtant Sôsuke ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que le blond observait Kyoko. Il aurait certainement dû se réjouir que la surveillance dont il était l'objet de la part de son capitaine se relâchait mais ce fut le contraire. Ça l'agaça. Il n'aimait pas le soudain intérêt de Hirako pour sa fille et il n'aimait pas que ce dernier s'approche trop près d'elle. Kyoko ne s'était jamais débarrassée de la méfiance que le blond lui inspirait mais avec les années, elle avait appris à la cacher derrière sa politesse et sa douceur apparente, exactement comme son père le faisait. Il savait que la gamine ne se laisserait pas embobiner par le blond mais il enrageait de ne pas savoir ce que Hirako avait derrière la tête.

Il ne se passa rien durant les années suivantes et ce ne fut pas avant que Kyoko ait l'apparence d'une jeune adolescente de douze ou treize ans que Sôsuke fut à nouveau confronté à cette discussion. Mais ce ne fut pas Hirako qui amena le sujet, ce fut un autre capitaine qui semblait avoir gardé en silence un œil sur la fillette durant toute ces années.

* * *

La large esplanade était pratiquement déserte. Autour d'eux, seule une poignée de shinigami silencieux rendaient hommages à leurs camarades disparus. Sôsuke ne faisait pas attention à eux. Son regard ne quittait pas la flamme bleu qui dansait dans doucement à l'abri d'une lanterne de pierre portant le nom d'Eiko. Le long mur percé de niches abritait des centaines de ces lanternes, toutes semblables, toutes dédiées à la mémoire d'un shinigami tombé au combat. Les flammes bleue plongeaient les lieux dans une ambiance étrange, froide, fantomatique, solennelle.

Il n'aimait pas venir ici mais ça faisait vingt ans exactement que Eiko leur avait été arrachée et à cette date, père et fille prenaient un peu de temps pour honorer la mémoire de la disparue. Les petits doigts d'Eiko serraient les siens comme si sa vie en dépendait tandis qu'elle déposait près de la lanterne un dessin qu'elle avait fait pour sa mère. Bien qu'elle ne lui en ait jamais parlé clairement, Sôsuke avait compris que la fillette craignait qu'il disparaisse un jour et la laisse seule, tout comme sa mère. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la rassurer était de serrer sa main dans la sienne et la baigner dans l'aura rassurante de son reiatsu.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Ils ne parlaient jamais quand ils venaient. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Chacun savait parfaitement ce qu'éprouvait l'autre et le comprenait sans mal. Certains avaient besoin de hurler ou de parler pour faire leur deuil mais pas eux. Leur douleur n'appartenait qu'à eux. Les autres n'avaient pas à s'en mêler.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de rendre hommage à Eiko, ils quittèrent le sanctuaire pour regagner la cinquième division. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Sôsuke n'était pas de service. Ils feraient certainement un détour par le jardin du Lac Serein qui servait de limite entre le district placé sous la juridiction de la cinquième division et celui placé sous celle de la sixième. Kyoko adorait regarder les carpe koi nager autant que de leur lancer des morceaux de pain pour les voir se jeter dessus comme autant de petit éclairs colorés. Le jardin était une halte presque obligatoire à leur retour du sanctuaire. Ça leur permettait d'évacuer leurs émotions et de laisser la tristesse derrière afin d'affronter à nouveau l'activité bourdonnante de la cinquième division.

Ce jour-là, cependant, le destin sembla en décider autrement. Avant même d'arriver devant le jardin, il tombèrent nez à nez avec le capitaine Ukitake qui quittait les terrains de la sixième division. Comme Sôsuke, il avait laissé son shihakusho au placard et portait un kimono civil. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage dès qu'il les vit.

– Bonjour Sôsuke-kun, Kyoko-chan.

– Capitaine Ukitake, salua Sôsuke.  
Kyoko adressa un joyeux sourire, visiblement contente de le voir, comme à chaque fois.

– Je t'en pris, Sôsuke-kun. Nous ne somme en service ni l'un ni l'autre, appelle moi Jûshirô.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est très judicieux, capitaine.  
Ukitake balaya les objections du plus jeune shinigami d'un geste de la main.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, si je te demande c'est que ça ne pose pas de problème.  
Sôsuke sembla hésiter.

– Je vais essayer.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sourire de Ukitake ne s'élargisse d'avantage.

– Que faites-vous dehors par ce temps? Demanda-t-il un instant.  
Kyoko leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et menaçant, laissant son père répondre pour elle.

– Nous revenons du sanctuaire.  
Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, à l'air de tristesse qui voila soudain les traits délicats de son interlocuteur, il sut que le capitaine avait compris à quoi il faisait allusion.

– C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui, fit-il en détournant le regard pour suivre la course d'une feuille morte ballottée par le vent. Ça fait vingt ans déjà, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

– Vous voulez dire que vous vous souvenez du jour où Tsukishima-chan nous a quitté?  
Le regard sombre de Ukitake se fixa à nouveau sur Sôsuke.

– J'essaie de me souvenir de chacun de mes hommes disparus en service ou non, murmura-t-il un air de profonde tristesse dans les yeux. Mais il y en a eu tellement. Parfois, je me rends compte que je ne me souviens même plus de leur visage et ça m'horrifie. Je ne veux pas que leur passage dans ma division, si bref fut-il, se résume simplement à un nom gravé sur une pierre. Les membres de ma division ne peuvent pas se souvenir de tous leurs camarades disparus, surtout ceux qu'ils n'ont jamais connu. En tant que capitaine, c'est mon devoir de faire en sorte que les morts ne soient pas complètement oubliés.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

– Tu dois me trouver bien arrogant, Sôsuke-kun.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua le châtain, je crois que j'envie un peu vos hommes en réalité.  
Devant l'air surpris du capitaine il ajouta, pensif:

– Le capitaine Hirako … Il ne fait jamais rien pour montrer qu'il se soucit de ses hommes. Il est tellement distant. Surtout avec moi. Je crois qu'il se méfie de moi mais j'ignore pour quelles raisons. Il n'a jamais fait allusion à un seul de nos morts, comme s'ils ne méritaient pas son respect. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle il se souvient encore du nom de Tsukishima-chan, c'est parce qu'il croise régulièrement Kyoko dans les couloirs de la caserne.  
Il caressa les cheveux de la gamine d'une main.

– Il ne faut pas penser ça, Sôsuke-kun. Hirako a des défauts comme tout le monde, mais il n'est pas sans cœur. Je crois qu'il n'est simplement pas très démonstratif concernant certaines choses, la mort de ses hommes en étant une. Je pense qu'il vit ça comme un échec personnel. En tant que capitaine c'est à lui de veiller sur eux et de faire en sorte qu'ils acquièrent tout ce qu'ils faut pour survivre aux hollow. S'ils sont tués, c'est qu'il n'a pas su remplir sa mission.  
Sôsuke ne répondit pas immédiatement, riant intérieurement devant la naïveté de l'autre shinigami.

– Vous avez probablement raison, capitaine. Je ne devrais pas laisser mon orgueil prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Si le capitaine ne me fait pas encore confiance c'est probablement parce que je n'ai pas encore réussi à faire mes preuves.  
Ukitake lui adressa un sourire triste.

– Veux-tu que je lui parle, Sôsuke-kun?

– Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, capitaine. Je vous remercie pour votre attention, mais c'est à moi de faire en sorte que le capitaine Hirako finisse par m'accorder sa confiance.  
Même s'il savait parfaitement que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver un jour. Et c'était justement là dessus qu'il comptait. Plus Hirako se méfierait de lui et le garderait éloigné, plus il serait libre d'agir dans l'ombre sans risque. Mais ça l'amusait de faire passer le blond pour le méchant devant un autre capitaine, même pour quelques instants. Et puis, ce n'était pas inutile. Ukitake pensait à présent qu'il était affecté par l'attitude du blond et que, malgré tout, il prenait son devoir à cœur. Il ne manquerait pas s'en souvenir le temps venu, quand Sôsuke aurait éliminé son supérieur et qu'il serait en tête de liste pour prendre sa succession.

– Ce ne doit pas être une discussion très agréable pour une demoiselle, fit-il en tournant les regard vers Kyoko.  
La fillette regarda un instant ses pieds avant de dire d'une voix timide:

– Le capitaine Hirako ne m'aime pas. Quand il me regarde j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. Ça me donne envie de me cacher.

– Hirako est maladroit, répondit Ukitake avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne sait probablement pas comment se comporter avec une si jolie petite fille.  
Kyoko lui rendit son sourire.

– J'ai une idée, lança soudain le capitaine se s'accroupissant à la hauteur de la fillette. Et si on allait boire un thé bien chaud et manger quelques pâtisserie. Je suis sûr que ça te remontera le moral. Je connais justement un excellent salon de thé pas très loin.  
Kyoko leva les yeux vers son père.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps, capitaine, protesta Sôsuke.

– J'insiste.

– Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser. Ça te tente, Kyo-chan?  
La fillette répondit d'un radieux sourire.

– C'est un oui, je pense, rit Ukitake en se relevant.

Le capitaine les mena ans une petite rue qui longeait les murs d'enceintes de la caserne de la sixième division. Kyoko trottinait joyeusement près de son père, toute tristesse évaporée. Sôsuke, de son coté, réfléchissait à l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait que Ukitake l'appréciait, ce n'était pas difficile, il y avait peu de gens au Seireitei que le capitaine de la treizième division détestait. Il l'appréciait d'autant plus qu'il avait accepté de prendre Kyoko sous sa garde là où sa propre famille s'était montré particulièrement frileuse. Il ne tenait donc qu'à lui de trouver un moyen d'utiliser les sentiments du capitaine à son avantage. Sôsuke était intelligent et manipulateur, Ukitake ne lui poserait probablement pas le moindre problème.

Le salon de thé dans lequel le capitaine les introduisit était petit mais chaleureux. Sôsuke en avait entendu parler par divers membre de sa division attachés de plus ou moins loin à la noblesse du Seireitei. Il paraissait que le capitaine Kuchiki, de la sixième division, se faisait livrer chaque jour du thé et des pâtisserie venant d'ici. Sôsuke était plus amateur de thé que de sucrerie, mais il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de venir jusqu'ici pour essayer. Il adressa un sourire aimable à la servante qui les accueillit et les conduisit à une table. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois que Ukitake venait. Il paraissait même être un habitué des lieux. Une fois qu'ils furent assis sur les coussins, devant une table basse, la servante leur apporta la carte et les laissa le temps qu'ils fassent leurs choix.

– Tu veux que je t'aide, Kyo-chan? Demanda Sôsuke.

– Non, non, je vais y arriver. Merci Dada!  
Un air d'intense concentration sur le visage, la petite parcourait les lignes superbement calligraphiées. Elle avait encore du mal à déchiffrer certains kanji mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer. Elle demandait rarement d'aide et essayait toujours de parvenir à son but par elle même. L'effort et les échecs ne lui faisaient pas peur. Du reste, la petite savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait, elle vérifiait simplement que son thé favori était servit dans ce salon.

– Dada? Interrogea Ukitake.  
Sôsuke sentit qu'une veille question n'allait pas tarder à refaire surface.

– Elle m'a toujours appelé comme ça, fit-il avec un sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle pensait que j'étais son père. Après tout, je pense être la seule figure paternelle qu'elle ai jamais connue.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter:

– Vous savez, après la naissance de Kyoko, je suis le premier que Tsukishima ait fait prévenir. Le premier a être allé les voir toutes les deux. J'ai toujours fait parti de la vie de Kyoko.  
Tous les deux regardèrent la fillette si concentrée sur sa lecture qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à leur conversation.

– Et son père?  
Ils y étaient. Sôsuke secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Je n'ai jamais su qui il était. Tsukishima-chan n'a jamais voulu le dire. Et lui-même ne s'est jamais manifesté. Soit il ignore qu'il est le père de Kyoko, soit il sait et s'en moque. A moins qu'il ne soit mort. Vous allez probablement me trouver cruel, Jûshirô, mais j'estime qu'il ne mérite pas faire partie de la vie de Kyoko. Elle est mieux avec moi qu'avec un père qui l'ignore.  
Ukitake le regarda un instant en silence. Contrairement à ce que Sôsuke pensait, il semblait parfaitement comprendre son point de vue.

– Tu sais, Sôsuke-kun, j'étais décidé à demander la garde de Kyoko si tu ne l'avais pas acceptée. Je ne voulais pas la laisser au clan Tsukishima. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à sa mère.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sôsuke fut réellement surpris.

– Je suis content de voir qu'elle se soit si bien habituée à toi. Pendant un moment j'ai crains qu'elle ne se remette jamais de la mort de sa mère.

– Peut-on réellement s'en remettre?

– Non, tu as raison. Mais sa souffrance semble s'être atténuée. Elle rit et sourit de nouveau. Elle est heureuse de vivre. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en serait si bien remis sans toi.  
La serveuse revint à ce moment prendre leur commande, ce qui évita à Sôsuke de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Quand elle s'éloigna de nouveau, Ukitake repris la parole, l'air pensif et vaguement honteux:

– Il faut que je te dise, Sôsuke. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur vous. Je voulais m'assurer que Kyoko était bien, protégée, aimée. Tu es un père formidable pour elle. Je te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner ma méfiance.  
Ukitake s'inclina par dessus la table.

– Je vous en pris, Jûshirô, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser. Je ne vous en veux pas. Après tout je n'avais jamais eu à prendre soin de quelqu'un d'autre avant Kyoko, ni frères, ni sœurs, ni enfants. Votre observation partait d'un bon sentiment, je peux comprendre que vous vous inquiétiez. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tous ceux qui essayaient de nous espionner, Kyoko et moi, après la mort de Tsukishima-chan.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Ukitake semblait perdu dans ses pensées, visiblement toujours honteux de sa méfiance. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, ses doigts pliait machinalement la feuille de vélin sur laquelle la carte avait été écrite. Quand la serveuse revint avec leur commande, la carte avait été plié en un origami complexe représentant un cheval.

– Ooooooooh, c'est beau! s'écria Kyoko découvrant l'objet. Je peux l'avoir?  
Sôsuke faillit s'étrangler avec son thé, mais Ukitake semblait ravi de l'enthousiasme de la fillette.

– Bien sûr, tiens.  
La fillette s'empara du cheval de papier et s'amusa à le faire galoper sur la table.

– Elle a de l'imagination, elle peut jouer avec n'importe quoi, remarqua Sôsuke.  
Pour une fois, la douceur et l'amour que Ukitake vit dans ses yeux n'avaient rien de feints.

– Je me mêle probablement de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Sôsuke-kun mais … as-tu déjà pensé à envoyer Kyoko-chan à l'Académie? Son reiatsu est supérieur à celui des enfants de son âge.  
Sôsuke s'attendait à beaucoup de choses venant du capitaine de la treizième division, mais sûrement pas à ça. Pendant un instant, il le regarda avec des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes avant de soupirer, se tournant à nouveau vers sa fille qui jouait toute seule sans faire attention à eux.

– Le capitaine Hirako m'a posé la même question, il y a quelque années, admit-il. Je lui avait répondu qu'elle était encore trop jeune. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir qu'elle devienne une shinigami. Cependant, vous avez raison. On ne peut pas ignorer son reiatsu. Il est encore brut et, sans maîtrise, il risque de devenir un danger pour elle et pour son entourage. Et puis … Kyoko me demande souvent quand elle pourra y aller. Il est certainement temps que je me fasse une raison. Même si ça ne me plaît pas.  
Ukitake lui adressa un sourire.

– La prochaine session pour l'examen d'entrée a lieu en Mars. Tu devrait peut-être la laisser s'y inscrire. Même si elle n'est pas prise tout de suite, ça pourrait lui être profitable. Ça vous laisse cinq mois pour vous préparer, l'un comme l'autre.  
Sôsuke ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard ne quittait pas Kyoko qui continuait son jeu sans faire attention à eux. Il savait déjà qu'elle entrerait à l'académie et deviendrait une shinigami, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que e soit si tôt. Toutefois, Ukitake avait raison. Le reiatsu de la fillette commençait à attirer l'attention. Sôsuke ne voulait pas qu'on s'intéresse trop à elle. Il allait devoir lui apprendre à cacher son reiatsu et à le garder sous contrôle. Il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un s'imagine que la petite pouvait être un danger, sous peine qu'elle subisse le sort de sa mère. Il refusait que ça arrive et si, pour éviter ça, il devait l'envoyer à l'académie dès l'année suivante, qu'il en soit ainsi.

– Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il enfin, sans quitter sa fille du regard.


End file.
